baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Echoes of Fate/Articles Needed
Note that this is for BG and BGII only because I don't have the Enhanced Edition. This is mostly for me to keep track of what articles need to be added still, but if anyone else wants to use it, feel free. Post a comment if you see anything I missed or have a suggestion. I will remove links as they become articles. More will be added soon! Items Abazigal's Wardstone Abela the Nymph Activation Stone Adjatha The Drinker Aerie's Baby Aerie's Body Air Library Note Air Scepter Albruin Am-si's Key Amuana's Bones Amulet of Seldarine Andris' Journal Anomen's Body Arbane's Sword Autograph Axe of Hrothgar Azlaer's Harp Bala's Axe Barl's Antidote Bastard Sword +1, +3 vs. Shapeshifters Beastmaster Key Beating Heart Beholder Eye Beljuril Bell Belladonna flowers Big Metal Rod Blackmist Blood Wardstone Blood of Quallo's Friend Blood of a Silver Dragon Blue Globe Blue Oil Bodhi's Black Heart Bone Club +2, +3 vs. Undead Bone Wardstone Book of King Strohm III Book of Rituals Boots of Etherealness Boots of Lightning Speed Boots of Phasing Boots of the West Boots Bounty Notice Bracers of Defense AC 3 Bracers of Defense AC 4 Bracers of Defense AC 5 Bracers of Defense AC 7 Bracers of Defense AC 8 Bracers Breath Potion Brine Potion Broken Armor Broken Miscellaneous Broken Shield Broken weapon Bronze Horn of Valhalla Brun's Dead Son Buckler +1 Bust of Sune Butter Knife of Balduran Carston's Journal Cernd's Baby Chain Key Chapel Key Chelak's body Chicken Child's Body Chunk of Illithium Alloy Clay Golem Manual Clay Golem Page Cleric's Staff +3 Cloak of Mirroring Cloak of Protection +2 Club +2, Gnasher Club +3, Blackblood Club of Detonation +3 Club of Detonation +5 Coal Cold Stone Compass Wardstone Confusion Conjur Ota Servanta Contact's Note Contaminated Iron Control Circlet Corrupted Tadpoles Corthala Tax Notice Crimson Chain +5 Crimson Dart +3 Crossbow of Affliction +4 Cult Key Cursed Berserking Sword +3 Cursed Potion of Healing Cursed Potion of Invulnerability Cutthroat +4 Dagger +2, Longtooth Dagger +4, Life-Stealer Dagger of CHARNAME Dagger of the Star +4 Dagger of the Star +5 Dark Elven Chain Darkfire Bow +4 Darkfire Bow +5 Darkmail +3 Darksteel Shield +4 Dart +5 Dawn Ring Dawn's Light Symbol Dea Vampir Becomos Deck of Many Things Deed to the Windspear Hills Defender of Easthaven +3 Deirex's Gem Delryn Family Ring Delver's Plate +2 Demin's Note Demon Heart Dennis' Mother's Gong Despana Treasury Key Dezkiel's Scroll Diary of Carston's Apprentice Djinni Painting Dog Bones Dog Meat Dog Stew Doomplate +3 Doppelganger Wardstone Draconis' Head Dradeel's Recipe Page Dradeel's Spell Book Dragon Scale Shield +2 Dragon's Bane +3 Dragon's Breath +4 Drow Adamantine Chain +5 Drow Elven Chain +3 Drow Flail +3 Drow Full Plate +5 Drow Guard's Key Drow Halberd +3 Drow Lance +3 Drow Longsword +3 Drow Piwawfi Cloak Drow Scimitar +3 Drow Shield +3 Drow Wardstone Dusk Ritual Dusty Book Dwarven Rune Wardstone Dwarven Thrower +3 Edwin's amulet Efreeti Bottle Elven Chain +1 Elven Court Bow +3 Elven Priest Stone Empty Breath Potion Flask Empty Potion Bottle Energy Cells Enkidu's Full Plate +3 Erinne Sling +4 Erinne Sling +5 Evan's Body Everard's Morning Star +2 Exotic Hide Eyestalk of an Elder Orb Fake Dragon Eggs (Phaere's) Fake Dragon Eggs (Solaufein) Fake Rebel's Heart Female Body Festule the Alchemist's Potion Fire Library Note Fire Opal Ring Fire Scepter Fire Tooth +3 Firecam Full-Plate Armor Firetooth +4 Firetooth +5 Firkraag's Challenge First journal of Jon Irenicus Flail Head (Acid) Flail Head (Cold) Flail Head (Electric) Flail Head (Fire) Flail Head (Poison) Flame Of The North Flame Tongue Flame Wardstone Flaming Long Sword +1 Flint and Tinder Foebane +3 Foebane +5 Fortress Shield +3 Fuernebol Wardstone Full Plate +2 Gaal's Key Galvena's Key Galvena's Medallion Gauntlets of Crushing Gauth Eyestalk Geas Removal Scroll Gem bag Giant Hair Crossbow +3 Giant Troll's Head Gilded Rope Girdle of Gender Girdle Glasses of Identification Gloves of Missile Snaring Gloves of Pickpocketing Golden Arm and Leg Golden Circlet Golden Girdle Golden Goblet of Life Golden Leg Golden Lion Figurine Golden Skull Golden Torso Golem Arm Golem Brain Golem Building Book Golem Head Golem Manual Gondegal the Lost King Gorgon Plate +4 Gorion's Scroll Gram the Sword of Grief +5 Grandmaster's Armor +6 Graveyard Key Greagan's Harp Green Globe Greenstone Ring Grinning Skull Guildhouse Key Guril Berries Haegan's Key Halberd +2, Duskblade Halberd +4: Wave Hammer Wardstone Hammer of Thunderbolts +3 Hand Handmaiden's Mace Handwritten Note Hangard's Axe +2 Harbinger +3 Harp of Discord Harp of Pandemonium Harper Pin Head of Cotirso Heart Key Heartseeker +3 Heavy Crossbow of Searing +1 Helm of Infravision Helm's Scroll Hentold's Dagger Hindo's Doom +3 Hindo's Doom +4 History of Durpar and Var History of Shadowdale History of the Drow History of the Imprisoned One History of the Nether Scrolls History of the North History of the Western Heartland Holy Book Holy Cloak Holy Symbol of Helm Holy Symbol of Lathander Holy Symbol of Talos Horn of Silence Horn Hourglass Hull's Long sword Human Flesh Ice Library Note Ice Scepter Ice Star +4 Ihtafeer's head Ilbratha +1 Illithid Correspondence Illithid Rod Illithid Serum Imoen's Belt Inspector's Body Invitation Iron Horn of Valhalla Isaea's Financial Statements Isaea's Signet Ring Isaea's Slavery Document Islanne Wardstone Ixil's Nail +4 Ixil's Spike +6 Jade Hound Jade Ring Jae'llat Wardstone Jaheira's Body Jaheira's note Jail Cell Key Jar of Water Jerrod's Mace Jester's Chain +4 Jhor The Bleeder +2 Jon's Key Joril's Dagger +3 Joseph's Greenstone Ring Juggernaut Golem Manual Juggernaut Golem Page K'logarath +4 Ka'rashur's Heart Kachiko's Wakizashi +3 Keep Key Keepsake Locket Key to Aran's Lair Key to Frennedan's Room Key Kiel Wardstone Koveras' Ring of Protection Kundane +2 Kurtulmak's Crystal Shard Kylee's Dagger Lanthorn Large Shield +1, +4 vs. Missiles Last March of the Giants Lavok's Tome Lazarus' Spellbook Lazarus' Teleport Scroll Lens Piece Letter of Transfer Letter Level 1 Exit Wardstone Level 2 Exit Wardstone Lich's Tooth Light Gem Lightstone Symbol Littleman The Stuffed Bear Lium's Journal of Malevolent Magicks Lock of Jaheira's Hair Lock of hair from Kirinhale Long Bow of Marksmanship Lord Tombelthen's Note Mace of Disruption +1 Mace of Disruption +2 Madman's Journal Mae'Var's Letter Mae'Var's Strongbox Key Mage Robe of Electric Resistance Magical Rope Mail of the Dead +2 Malakar +2 Male Body Mallet Handle Mallet Head Mana Bow +4 Martial Staff +3 Mastery Orb Mauler's Arm +2 Mekrath's Mirror Melicamp the chicken Melodic Chain +3 Metaspell Influence Amulet Methild's Harp Mind Amplification Device Mind Flayer Painting Mind Key Minotaur Horn Mirror Missile Attraction +2 Mithral Chain Mail +4 Mithral Field Plate Armor +2 Mithral Token Monastery Gate Key Montaron's Body Morn Ritual Mug of Ale Name Neb's Head Necklace of Talos Nester's dagger Noontide Ritual Note from Imnesvale Note to Order Note Oak Bark Old Slippers Oliluke's Resilient Sphere Opal Stone Outer Jail Door Key Patrol Leader's Helmet Peladan Perdue's Short Sword Pipe Pirate Horn Planar Key Planar Prison Cell Key Planar Stone Playhouse Deed Portal Gem Power Word Stun Pride of the Legion +2 Protection From Energy Protection From Evil Protection From Magic Energy Protection From Magic Weapons Protection From Normal Missiles Protection From Normal Weapons Protection From Petrification Protection From The Elements Protection from Evil 10' radius Protection from Magic Protection from Poison Protection from Undead Proximity Bomb Purple Globe Purple Oil Qilue's Brain Quarter Staff +3 Quataris' Confession Rabbit Ring Raissa's Skin Ransom Note Rebel's Heart Rebel's Orb Red Globe Red Oil Renfeld's Body Restoration Reversal Scroll Rift Device Part Rift Device Rifthome Axe +3 Ring of Air Control Ring of Djinni Summoning Ring of Free Action Ring of Holiness Ring of Improved Invisibility Ring of Infravision Ring of Protection +3 Ritual Scroll Rod of Absorption Rod of Lordly Might Rogue's Potion of Frost Giant Strength Rope Ruby Pendant Ruby Stone Rune of Imprisonment Rusted Amulet Sahuagin Scribe's Notes Sahuagin Treasury Key Samia's Key Sapphire Stone Scarlet Ninja-To +3 Scepter Gem Scepter of Radiance Scimitar +5, Defender Scribbled Note Scroll Sea Charts Second journal of Jon Irenicus Secret Jail Door Key Sekolah's Tooth Sendai's Key Sewage Golem Key Shadow Prison Key Shadow Thief Cellar Key Shadow Thief Cloak Shadow Thief Dagger Shadow Thief Prison Key Shakti Figurine Shandalar's Cloak Shandalar's Wardstone Shazzellim +1 Short Bow of Gesen Short Sword +3 Short Sword +4 Silver Horn of Valhalla Sisters of Light and Darkness Skull Wardstone Skull of Kereph Sleeping Draught Slime Library Note Slime Scepter Sling of Everard +5 Small Box Smuggled Shipment Solik Berries Spear +1, Halcyon Spear +3, Impaler Spear of Kuldahar +3 Spirit Key Staff of Arundel Staff of Power Staff Statuette of Lathander Stone Golem Manual Stone Golem Page Stone Harp Stone Horn Stone to Flesh Scroll Stoneshape Scroll Storm Ring Sulphurous Poison Summon Hakeashar Sun Ray Symbol Sundial Switch for an Engine Sword of Balduran Symbol Death Symbol Fear Symbol Stun Symbol of Amaunator Tahazzar's Heart Tainted Dragon Eggs Talisman of Rillifane Tanner's Letter Taragarth +1 Tattered Parchment Tears of Bhaal Teleportation Wardstone The Dream Potion The Gagged Man The Genie's Flask The Hand of Dace The MDK2 Spell The Root of the Problem The Vampiricus Omnibus: Unabridged The diary of Sarevok Third journal of Irenicus Thrall Collar Ti'Vael's Head Tinderbox Tizzak's Journal Tombelthen's Journal (2nd half) Tombelthen's Journal (first half) Tome of Amaunator Treasury Key Tree of Life Nuts Umar Witch Project Journal Valygar's Body Vial of mysterious liquid Viconia's Body Wand of Apprenti Wand of Cloudkill Key Wand of Cursing Wand of Fire Key Wand of Frost Key Wand of Lightning Key Wand of Missiles Key Wand of Spell Striking Wand of Summoning Key War Hammer +1,+4 vs. Giantkin War Hammer +3 Warden's Note Warding Whip Wardstone Forgery Wardstone Warrior's Skull Wong Fei's Ioun Stone Worn Out Boots Writ of Innocence Yaga-Shura's Heart Yaga-Shura's Journal Zios Gem Studded Necklace Category:Blog posts